


Ohne Zögern

by Velence



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle würde sich im Grab umdrehen, wenn er wüsste, dass sein Bruder bei zwei Schwulen untergekommen war. Und noch schlimmer, er fand sie gar nicht so übel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohne Zögern

Merle würde sich im Grab umdrehen, wenn er wüsste, dass sein Bruder bei zwei Schwulen untergekommen war. Und noch schlimmer, er fand sie gar nicht so übel.

Bevor die Welt den Bach runter ging, hätte Daryl wahrscheinlich in der Gegenwart seines Bruders vorgegeben, homophob zu sein. Er war nicht voreingenommen, aber sein Bruder hatte stets den Ton angegeben. Nun stand er nicht mehr in Merles Schatten. Daryl nahm die Dinge, wie sie waren, mit einem Schulterzucken; Hauptsache niemand fuhr ihm an den Karren. Dieser Tage war er mit Menschen zusammen, die sein Bruder zum Teufel gejagt hätte, die er vermutlich auch nicht zweimal angesehen hätte: einem Cop, einer Schwarzen, einem Asiaten und einer Hausfrau.

Die Zombiekalypse hatte seine Perspektive auf den Kopf gestellt.

Unter anderen Umständen wären Aaron und Eric dem unkultivierten Proleten Daryl auch mit Vorurteilen begegnet. Sie mochten über seine Tischmanieren lachen, dennoch hatten sie ihn in ihrem Haus willkommen geheißen, nachdem Daryl Morgan seinen Schlafplatz in Ricks Haus überlassen hatte.

Daryl lauschte ihren leisen Stimmen von nebenan, aber Worte verstand er nicht.

Sein eigenes Bett war himmlisch. Die Bettwäsche wohlriechend und weich. Die Matratze bequem und kein Vergleich zu seinem Lager im Gefängnis. Daryl war genügsam, aber an diesen Luxus konnte er sich gewöhnen. Bisher hatte er gelernt, dass Gutes nie lange vorhielt oder sich als etwas Schlechtes entpuppte. Er wollte sich nicht zu sehr einleben, ihr aller Glück konnte von kurzer Dauer sein.

Daryl mochte ein integraler Teil der Gruppe sein, dennoch war er allein. Aaron war auf der Bildfläche erschienen und hatte den Einzelgänger erkannt. Er hatte das Richtige gesagt und getan, um ihn einzuwickeln. Seine kleine Außenseiterrede war perfekt gewesen, um eine Verbindung mit ihm aufzubauen, auch wenn Daryl keine augenscheinliche Reaktion gezeigt hatte; zu groß war sein Misstrauen und seine Vorsicht. Nach Terminus und dem Gouverneur waren alle Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe misstrauisch gegenüber Fremden.

Stück für Stück gewann Aaron sein Vertrauen. Seine neue Aufgabe als Rekrutierer und das Motorrad bewiesen, dass er das richtige Näschen hatte. Daryl war ein Freigänger und kein Wohnungstiger, der sich hinter vier Mauern auf Dauer wohl fühlte. Er suchte und brauchte die Anerkennung und Verantwortung von jemanden, den er respektierte. Aaron war kein Rick und auch kein Gouverneur, aber ein fähiger Jäger, Fährtenleser und Beißer-Killer. Und schließlich hatte er Gruppe aufgespürt und unbemerkt beobachten können.

Mit dem Gnadenschuss für das wilde Pferd, das die Alexandrianer Buttons getauft hatten, war Aaron in Daryls Ansehen weiter gewachsen. Aber spätestens als sie zusammen die letzte Flucht aus dem mit Beißern umstellten Wagen antraten, wusste Daryl, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. Im Gegensatz zu anderen ließ Aaron niemanden allein zurück. Seine Taten sprachen eine deutliche Sprache.

Daryl rollte sich im Bett auf die andere Seite. Die Stimmen waren verklungen. Vermutlich waren sie eingeschlafen.

Eigentlich war er wie Carol oder Carl nicht bereit gewesen, seine Mauern zu senken, aber Aaron hatte es geschafft, zu ihm durchzudringen, und dass er sich mit der Idee, in Alexandria zu bleiben, anfreundete.

Mit einem müden Seufzer schloss Daryl die Augen und zog die Decke hoch. Trotz der Müdigkeit drifteten seine Gedanken zu der toten, blonden Frau, die im Wald an einen Baum gefesselt war. Für einen schrecklichen Moment hatte er geglaubt, Beth vor sich zu sehen. Daryl hatte seine Chance vertan. Beth war unwiederbringlich tot.

Daryl drehte sich abermals um auf den Rücken. Er lauschte mit offenen Augen in die Stille des Hauses. Schließlich stand er auf und ging barfuß in die Küche. Daryl beugte sich schräg vor und hängte sich unter den Wasserhahn. Sauberes Leistungswasser hatte er niemals vorher so zu schätzen gewusst. Die fast autarke Versorgung von Alexandria war beeindruckend, andererseits waren sie dafür im Umgang mit Fremden und wandelnden Toten zu leichtsinnig.

„Aaron“, sagte Daryl und drehte sich zu dem Mann um, der ihm in die Küche gefolgt war. Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich das Wasser vom Kinn.

Aaron betätigte den Lichtschalter. „Im Schrank direkt hinter dir sind Gläser“, sagte er mit einem nachsichtigen Schmunzeln. Er stellte sich zu ihm an die Kücheninsel. „Warst du durstig? Oder konntest du nicht schlafen?“

„Beides“, antwortete Daryl lakonisch.

„Sieh mal“, sagte Aaron zögerlich, „Ich wollte seit Del Arno Foods mir dir reden, aber es gab bisher keine Gelegenheit, mit dir allein zu sein.“ Er kratzte an einem getrockneten Soßenfleck auf der Arbeitsfläche.

„Gibt es hier auch etwas Ordentliches zu tun trinken?“, fragte Daryl.

Aaron wirkte erleichtert, die Aussprache herauszögern zu können. „Eric und ich trinken nicht besonders viel. Man findet unterwegs selten etwas. Tobin hat sich am Bierbrauen und Apfel-Cider versucht. Bei ihm solltest du morgen anklopfen, falls dir danach ist. Wein hält sich Jahrhunderte, wenn man ihn richtig lagert.“ Er führte ihn in den Keller, wo ein großteils leeres Weinregal stand.

Aaron nahm eine Flasche aus dem Regal, während er sich darüber ausließ. Daryl war unschlüssig stehen geblieben. Er stand Aaron im Weg, als dieser wieder die Treppe hinauf wollte. Aaron starrte ihn an. Ihre körperliche Nähe war wie ein Hindernis, das ihn ausbremste.

„Du redest, ich trinke“, bestimmte Daryl.

Aaron murmelte etwas und ging hinauf in die Küche. Er holte zwei Gläser und den Korkenzieher, welchen er Daryl in die Hand drückte. Im Wohnzimmer stellte er die Gläser auf den Couchtisch. Mit dem Korkenzieher von Daryl öffnete er die Flasche und schenkte ihnen beiden ein. Mit einem seitlich angewinkelten Bein setzte sich Aaron auf das Sofa und nahm sein Glas. Daryl folgte seinem Beispiel. Er roch kurz an dem Wein, bevor er einen großen Schluck. Der Zweisitzer ließ nicht viel Platz zwischen ihnen.

Aaron ließ sein Weinglas auf seinen Oberschenkel sinken. „Im Wagen... Es war eine scheinbar aussichtslose Situation. Ohne Morgan wären wir höchstwahrscheinlich zerfleischt worden. Keine besonders schöne Vorstellung. Es war eine Situation auf Leben und Tod. Der Kuss war... überraschend.“

_Wir laufen zum Zaun. Wir laufen zusammen. Egal, ob wir's schaffen oder nicht, wir machen es zusammen. Wir müssen._

Daryl hatte sich nach Aarons Thelma & Louise-Ansprache vorgebeugt und ihn geküsst. Er hatte ihn mit glasigen Augen angesehen und tatsächlich geküsst. Mit beiden Händen und vollem Lippeneinsatz. Die letzte Chance, die er bei Beth vertan hatte. Ehe Aaron etwas hatte sagen können, hatte Daryl ‚ _Bereit_?‘ gerufen und den Autotürgriff gepackt. Mit Adrenalin und pochendem Herzen war er bereit gewesen, sich mit Aaron in den Tod zu stürzen, der vor einer Minute noch gebeichtet hatte, sich hier mit ihm wohler zu fühlen als in Alexandria.

„Wir sind uns in den letzten Tagen sehr nah gekommen“, fuhr Aaron fort, nachdem von Daryl nichts kam. „Ich bin froh, dass du mir vertraust und mich magst. Ich kann mit dir reden. Ich denke, du verstehst mich, wie sonst keiner hier – auch wenn du mir selten antwortest.“ Er lächelte. „Okay, möglicherweise hältst du mich auch für gefühlsduselig und du bist der Typ stummer Nicker. Zumindest hast du noch nicht ‚ _Schnauze_ ‘ gesagt.“

„ _Du redest zu viel_ , würde ich sagen“, widerte Daryl belustigt.

Aaron erwiderte den amüsierten Blick. „Ich bin Eric ziemlich verfallen. Er behauptet, ich sehe aus wie Abercrombie & Fitch-Model. Wer kann bei so einem Kompliment widerstehen? Wir sind die letzten beiden Homos auf der Welt. Das schweißt zusammen. Ich liebe ihn mehr denn je.“

Daryl kippte den Rest Wein herunter.

„Ich bin nicht jemand, der betrügt. Aber wenn ich frei wäre... Du bist gutaussehend und clever. Dabei kann man schon über deine Manieren hinwegsehen“, scherzte Aaron. „Ich hätte dich zurückgeküsst, wenn es nicht so überrascht gekommen wäre. Ich meine, klar, auf Leben und Tod riskiert man alles.“

Daryl legte den Zeigefinger auf die eigenen Lippen. „Ich habe jemanden verloren.“

„Und du hast nicht...“, schlussfolgerte Aaron. „Die Frau am Baum. Sie hat dich an sie erinnert.“ Er rutschte vor, legte seinen Arm um Daryls Hals und drückte seine Wange gegen Daryls. „Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er ehrlich in sein Ohr und drückte ihn.


End file.
